Flowers of the Sun
Flowers of the Sun, by MageOhki, is a side story in the Hikaru arc, discussing the AI projects. It was published on August 13, 2018. The story spans May 26th, 2016 through November 25th, 2016. Events 2016-05-26 At Stingray Advanced Concepts and Development Offices, Tokyo, Japan, Ichigo, a high level Exemplar specializing in psychology and child development, discusses the current AIPA project with his superior, Handa Jiro. Princess Kako, a.k.a "Naishinno Kako", a.k.a "Akishino Kako" and Hikaru are going to get two units. While Princess Kako is going through certification, the Voice is not. Everyone responsible has already vehemently expressed their displeasure and have been overruled from On High. 2016-06-21 Temple, the Installation-class AI responsible for the Imperial Household as well as the Japanese Department of Paranormal Affairs (DOPS), discusses the situation with Tower (AI), the Installation-class AI responsible for Stingray’s AI development creche. The seeds in the creche are developing as expected, and the situation is, in general, acceptable. 2016-06-29 Temple inspects the young AIPA’s growing in Stingray’s creche. He singles out SADC-MPA-103, who will become the Voice’s AIPA. They discuss the special circumstances of the assignment. 2016-07-02 In virtual space, Hikaru and Naishinno Kako meet the AIPAs that are assigned to them. Hikaru defines the relationship: she wants an assistant, not a servant. She names SADC-MPA-103 Kurenai. Later, in Hikaru’s apartment, Kurenai assumes control of the electronics and surveys the apartment. She decides that Hikaru is treating the apartment as a hotel, not a home. This is unhealthy. 2016-07-05 The night of the 4th, after Hikaru drops into sleep, Kurenai analyzes what she’s observed over the past two and a half days. She suspects that Amaterasu has been selectively suppressing some of Hikaru’s memories out of an excess of misplaced kindness. 2016-08-29 - - > Sidwinder Creche, USA, virtual space “We who are about to derp, salute you.” Thomas Byrnes wonders why that particular Australian personality matrix had been selected for Sidewinder Holding’s virtual AIPA creche. Two of the twenty AIPAs are being assigned to children: one to Adam Carlisle, the other to his four-year-old sister, Angela Carlyle. - - > Dojo of Imperial Flowers, Japan Temple conducts Kurenai’s final examination. She passes. 2016-08-30 Temple reviews a message. AI’s were still dying. It was a waste. 2016-08-30 to 2016-11-24 Most of Sidewinder’s AIs burn. Only two survive. 2016-11-24 A meeting in Japan, including three Installation-class AIs, Temple, Dora (AI) and Belvedere, as well as Princess Akishino Kako, Stingray Cecilia and several other humans, considers the successes and failures of the various AIPA projects. Tighter screening and a number of other changes are proposed. 2016-11-25 Tower (AI) discusses the new creche with Rissei and Kurenai. The issue is crechling 309, who is moving outside of the envelope. Tower wants a candidate. Kurenai has one in mind, but there is an issue with hardware expense. Characters In order of appearance. New Japanses names are given in Western name order. There are redirects for Japanese name order. *Ichigo - (First name known only. Nicknamed "Mackie". Has a Cyberpath Sister?) *Jiro Handa - CEO and creche supervisor *Tower (AI) - Installation-class AI supervising Stingray’s AI Creche *Temple - Installation-class AI supervising Imperial Family and DOPS *Okami - Myoujin Hikaru - the Voice - Avatar of Amaterasu * Akishino Kako, the same Kako from other stories, especially given her AI, Rissei. *Shinzo Abe - Prime minister of Japan (mention) *Jack (AI) - JFK SWS Installation-class AI (mention) *Orca (AI) - Installation-class AI somewhere *Assembled Cortana AIPA crechlings. *Kurenai - Myoujin Hikaru’s AIPA - SADC-MPA-103 *Belvedere - Whateley Academy’s Installation-class AI *Dora (AI) - DARPA and Military Creche supervisor Installation-class AI *Rissei - Princess’ Kako’s AIPA *Kanda - Apartment building’s Installation-class AI (1 interaction) *Thomas Byrnes - Sidewinder Corp’s Stalker Creche supervisor *Assembled Stalker AIPAName fixes crechlings. * Aaron Colder - Person who designed "Response Nineteen". Mentioned. *Daisy - Stalker AIPA assigned to Angela Carlyle, four-year-old girl, "a tiny little girl with mocha skin and fireball red hair". * Wondercute - Mentioned. *Spike - Stalker AIPA assigned to Adam Carlisle. (Mention) *Wondercute - Whateley club dedicated to remaking the world be cute. *Cecilia Stingray - Owner and chief developer for Stingray Advanced Concepts *Pikachu (AI) - Personal AIPA assigned to Nintendo CEO’s grand-daughter. (Mention) *Prince Fumihito - Princess Kako’s father Category:Stories Category:Gen2 Category:MageOhki